The Lost Dance
by MaliceUnchained
Summary: One-shot follow-up to 'Reassessing Priorities.' Blake makes up for missed opportunities.


**A/N: I'm not happy with this, but the idea sat in my brain and wouldn't leave me alone. As usual, I don't own any of these characters or the RWBY universe. Also as usual, thanks to my buddy Linira for his advice, bouncing ideas around and generally putting up with me talking crap.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited Reassessing Priorities. It's much appreciated guys, seriously. Please leave a review here if you liked, or didn't like, or if you think I'm drunk, or whatever. It's valued.**

 **The Lost Dance**

"Where's Blake?"

Weiss had woken up, expecting to see her faunus team-mate - and now _girlfriend,_ she thought with a fresh rush of joy - either laid in her own bed or up and about with the others. Instead, She was nowhere to be seen, and straight away Weiss was concerned.

"Oh, she went out a little while ago," Yang replied, heading into the bathroom. "Said she just wanted to take a walk, she'll be back soon."

That was unusual, Weiss thought, trying to hide her worry. The pair had only been dating for a week, and as far as she knew they were happy with how things were going.

But what if she isn't? What if she's having second thoughts about us, or just not wanting to do this now?

"Don't worry Weiss," Ruby told her partner, as if sensing the heiress' melancholy. "She didn't seem like anything was wrong, she just wanted to go out for a bit, that's all."

 _Without me,_ Weiss added mentally. Eventually she decided fretting would get her nowhere, and that Blake would be back soon enough. She got herself up, waited for Yang to finish in the bathroom and began to get ready for the day.

 _Everything will be fine,_ she told herself, hoping that she would start to believe it soon.

She was still trying to convince herself when Ruby got a call from Blake, saying she was in trouble. A thousand different scenarios flashed through Weiss' mind as the team approached the edge of Forever Fall, each one more terrible than the last. Her heart pounded in her chest, fear constricting her breathing as she imagined the horrific fate that her girlfriend might have suffered.

Weiss couldn't bear the thought of losing the faunus already, not when they had just found happiness with each other. Whatever dared to threaten her girlfriend was about to face the wrath of Weiss Schnee.

"Okay guys, let's split up," Ruby ordered, dropping into her serious tone. "Yang, go left, I'll go right. Weiss, take the middle.. Shout if you find her."

They moved off in their separate directions, weapons held at the ready, and Weiss was once again left alone with her fears. She pushed them to the back of her mind with a conscious effort, aware that Blake would need her to her to be strong if she was in trouble. She couldn't cry, not yet. Later, when they had the luxury of giving in to emoton, then she would. Not before.

She advanced slowly through the trees, the beauty of the crimson leaves lost on her as she kept an eye out for any flashes of black, her ears straining to hear any aberrant sounds.

It wasn't long before she picked up just that. She couldn't identify the sound, but it was coming from just ahead of her. With Myrtenaster held ready, she advanced through the foliage to investigate.

She was not prepared for the sight that greeted her.

She entered a small clearing, in the centre of which was a small tree stump. On the stump sat someone's scroll - Weiss presumed it was Blake's - playing a tinny rendition of a piece of music, and next to that-

"Blake!"

Weiss rushed forwards, dropping her weapon to the floor as she ran to embrace her girlfriend, completely unharmed and looking like everything was normal.

Blake wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, kissing the top of the heiress' head, but the embrace was cut short as Weiss pulled back and slapped Blake on the arm.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again, Blake Belladonna!" She chided, her tears already coursing down her face.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," the faunus told her, moving to take Weiss in her arms again. However, the smaller girl was not finished.

"Scare me? You _terrified_ me! Have you any idea the grief you put me through? I thought you had been hurt, or worse that I had lost you already!" Relief and suppressed sorrow flooded through her, and she sobbed as she let the emotions run their course. She allowed Blake to hold her again, resting her head against the taller girl's chest.

"I'm sorry Weiss," Blake said softly, "but I wanted to surprise you."

As the emotional flood subsided, Weiss picked up on the few details she had missed.

The music that was playing was the same music that had played during the dance a couple of weeks ago, and Blake...

"Why are you wearing your dress?"

"Well...you said the other day you had wanted to dance with me. So..."

Blake stepped back and offered Weiss her hand. "Miss Schnee, may I have this dance?"

Weiss was stunned. Her jaw worked silently for a moment, before she finally managed to smile at her girlfriend.

"I would be honoured, Miss Belladonna, on one condition."

"What is it?"

Weiss paused, hoping the request would not cause offence.

"Take off the bow. It is just you and me, after all, and you look so beautiful without it."

After only the slightest hesitation, Blake reached up and pulled the black bow out, smoothing her hair around her small feline ears.

"That's more like it," Weiss told her, drying her eyes. She stepped closer to Blake, taking her outstretched hand and curling her other arm around Blake's waist.

"Should we be worried about Grimm?" she asked, as they began to move in time with the music.

Blake just smiled. "No, that's why I got Ruby and Yang involved. I wasn't going to let any Beowolves or Ursai get in the way of our dance."

Weiss giggled happily, and rested her head against Blake's chest once more.

"Thank you, Blake. This is beautiful."


End file.
